kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstro the Whale
Monstro the Whale is a minor villain from the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, primarily reprising his role from the first game and Dream Drop Distance, only now his world of Prankster's Paradise is still accessible for adventuring for the first "game"/quest. In the first adventure, Monstro is a giant whale controlled by the Coachman Barker to serve as a means of capturing runaway children from Pleasure Island and return them back for future usage in the black market, but after the Coachman is slain in battle, Monstro goes on a rampage and begins swallowing nearly everything in his path, including Pinocchio, Geppetto, and the Keyblade Gang. It is inside the whale's stomach that Mickey and Oswald first begin to drift apart from one another and start becoming enemies. Settings and Areas Monstro is so enormous that its playable map is bigger than that of some other worlds, such as Wonderland. If one leaves Monstro and tries to go a different direction, then they will be caught by Monstro again and Monstro will appear twice on the map. Sometimes, attempting to return to Monstro will not work, as Monstro will temporarily leave his spot; Goofy will express his relief at this and the party will have to come back later. Monstro has one of the most confusing layouts of any world; it is essentially an interconnecting maze. It takes a lot of patience and a little ingenuity to make your way through. Many openings open into different parts of the same room, allowing for much confusion of anyone trying to work their way through. As the surfaces in each area look the same, the only visual differences in the Chambers are the ledges, the treasures, and the occasional Barrel and debris found in them. In addition, the Chambers are marked only with numbers and are not traveled through in numerical order. Finally, Monstro defies anatomy as it is known, so natural assumptions such as going "down" to reach his stomach, for example, do not hold (you have to climb up his throat). Mickey and his party enter through the Mouth (口 Kuchi?), the largest room in the world. Here, among the piles of wood and shipwrecks, the party will come across Geppetto and Pinocchio, as well as the world's Save Point. Troublesome Pinocchio leads the party down the into the whale's innards. Chamber 1 (腹部1 Fukubu Ichi?, lit. "Abdomen 1") is the arrival point for the party here. The lowest door leads to a dead-end at Chamber 3 (腹部3 Fukubu San?, lit. "Abdomen 3"), marked by a large piece of debris blocking off the other lowest exit. The door on the ledge of Chamber 1 will take the party to Chamber 2 (腹部2 Fukubu Ni?, lit. "Abdomen 2"), which leads to Chamber 3 going down, and to Chamber 5 (腹部5 Fukubu Go?, lit. "Abdomen 5") going up. Chamber 6 (腹部6 Fukubu Mu?, lit. "Abdomen 6"), which comes soon after, stands out because it is formed like a set of stairs. Chamber 5 will also send the party to Chamber 4 (腹部4 Fukubu Yon?, lit. "Abdomen 4"), from which the Bowels (腸 Chō?) and the first battle with the Coachman/Parasite Cage can be found, as well as another Save Point. Returning to the Mouth and using High Jump, given by Geppetto, the party can at last reach the Throat (のど Nodo?), a tall, pink chamber with a series of ledges to ascend. At the top, the party can reach the Stomach (胃袋 Ibukuro?) and the second boss battle against the Parasite Cage. Story The Journey The Fantasmic Dreamtime Appearance Gigantic sperm whale, though with the pleated throat typical of baleen whales. Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Monsters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Worlds Category:Area Locations Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces Category:Legendary Beasts Category:Whales